Alice and The Hatter
by Kylie the Kiwi
Summary: Alice returns to Wonderland for a tremendous amount of time. What will this do to her relationship with The Hatter?
1. Chapter 1

**Alice's POV**

I stood across from the White Queen, as she took a tiny vial out of some unseen pocket. She put it under one tooth of the Jabberwocky, collecting some of it's blood.

It had been an eventful day. I slayed the Jabberwocky, saved Wonderland, and gave the White Queen her power back.

"The blood of the Jabberwocky. It will take you wherever you want to go." I took it from her, and looked at all my friends- the Tweedles, the White Queen, March Hare, White Rabbit, and Chessur the Cat. But I could not see the Hatter.

"Will it take me home?"

"If that is what you wish. . ." She smiled at me, but I felt completely different.

This was an extreme dissapointment. I wanted to stay, oh so badly. . .be able to stay with the Hatter. Even so, I popped open the vial, almost taking a sip.

"You could stay." I spun toward the familiar voice and smiled. My Hatter had been standing behind me. His eyes were a deep blue, almost black.

"What an idea. A crazy, mad, wonderful idea." His eyes lit up to their normal grassy-green, hope written all over his face.

"But I can't. I have questions to answer, things to do." I opened the vial and drank it all. Through the glass, Hatter's eyes were once again that deep blue. I wanted to cry, but knew it wouldn't do me any good.

"Hatter, why is a raven like a writing desk?" The corners of his lips twitched up into a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I have't the slightest idea," he whisered. I waved goodbye to my friends as they all dissapeared into a grey mist. Hatter went last, one of his eyes swirling, then taking the image of the rabbit hole I fell through.

I found Hamish back in the gazebo at his house. He took my hands and asked me yet again. We were in front of dozens of people, all expecting the same answer.

"Will you marry me Alice?"

"I can't. I'm not ready for something like this." I ran to my sister, nearly knocking her down.

"I can never be like you. I'm sorry." I ran off back home, and flopped onto my bed. Then I cried. It felt good to cry, to let out all my frustrations. I missed Wonderland. I especially missed The Mad Hatter.

His bright orange hair, his eyes that change with his mood. When he was sad, I concluded, they turned blue. When he was about to go bonkers and have a fit over who-knows-what, they turned a yellow-green. When he was happy, they were a grassy-green. When he was angry, especially when Chessur stole his hat, they turned flame-red, like they were on fire.

**Hatter's POV**

I watched Alice dissapear into the darkness. I hung my head and walked back to the castle. I sat on the bed that Her Majesty had lent me, then stared at the ceiling for hours. It felt more like days.

Why did I miss this girl so much? She didn't want to stay in Underland, so why would she want me? Why on earth would she want to love old, poor, mad me? I was nothing but a mad hatter who loved tea. I always wore a thimble on my figer, so that must get annoying to see every day.

"Hatter?" I turned to see the White Queen standing at my doorway.

"Your Majesty! Please, sit, sit, sit. It's been an awfully long day, a very awfully long day, quite a very awfully long-"

"Hatter!" She laughed. It sounded like Alice. . .

"Anyways, I must speak with you."

"About what, Majesty?" I think I was almost scared to hear what she had to say.

"First, a question. Why are you so blue?"

"I'm certainly not blue, Majesty."

"Your eyes say something different entirely." I looked at my reflection in the looking glass. Dammit. She was right.

"Tarrant, why? Is it Alice?"

"Alice?"

"Yes, Tarrant. Alice. Tell me. Do you love the girl?"

"I believe so, Majesty. I believe so. Is that normal? To love someone as much as I do?"

"Yes. Now you get some sleep. Alice will be back. Don't worry." I almost didn't believe her. I couldn't go back to those days together, and cherish those moments where we brushed by each other. I guess it's true. Life's like an hourglass glued to the tea table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice's POV**

Minutes passed like hours. Hours passed like days. Days passed like months. Months passed like years. How long had it been?

I checked my calender. 2 months. Was it really only that much time? I converted it into Wonderland time. It had been nearly 5 years.

This horrified me. Had the Hatter moved on? Did he miss me as much as I missed him? Shouldn't I be thinking of my other friends as well? I knew that would be impossible though. My mind only revolved around him. No one else entered my crazy mind.

I couldn't keep up with the life I had now. I was distracted at work, crying at home, worrying at my mother's house. She was ready to send me to a mental house, I knew it! But what did it matter?

Wonderland was everywhere. It was in my mind, in my work, in my house. I had drawn countless pictures of the 'people' I'd met there. It finally came to a point where I decided to go down the rabbit hole once again.

"Mom?"

"Yes Alice?"

"I need some time alone, out in nature. I thinik I'll take a couple months long camping trip. . .Do you think it's a good idea? I was thinking somewhere around 6 months?"

"That's an awfully long time, my dear."

"I know."

I packed everythng I needed for a half year camping trip. I would just drop it in some woods though and be on my way. This time would give me, at the very least, 15 wonderful years in Wonderland. 15 years with Hatter. I grinned as much as Chessur at the thought.

**Hatter's POV**

What a wonderful day in Wonderland. For everyone else. Except me. I was still sitting on my bed in the position I took 5 years ago. I knew people were worried. I'd lost my madness. I no longer worked in my trade. For heaven's sakes, I didn't even drink my tea!

Long story short: Wonderland held no interest to me without Alice.

"Hatter! Hatter! We have terrific news! Alice is back!" The fat boys entered my room grinning like fools.

"**The** Alice?"

"Yes Hatter, it's her! She's back!"

I raced outside and saw her on top of the Bandersnatch. I figured it had brought her here from the rabbit hole. My eyes windened at the sight, if it was even possible. Alice was back. **My **Alice was back. What a marvelous 'M' word! Mine, mine, mine, mine. . .

"Hatter!" I heard her lovely voice calling my name. She ran towards me, very very very nearly knocking us both to the ground. I gave her a hug, then backed away to look at her face.

"My dear, dear, Alice. I've missed you so much."

"Not nearly as much as _I've_ missed _you_." I smiled at her, then let her go say hello to the rest of her friends. But she didn't move.

"Your eyes are green again, Hatter." The White Queen was standing right behind me. She had her arms floating in the air in front of her. I'd have to ask about that later. I turned towards her, smiling.

"That, they are not! They are purple." Alice took my hand and looked at my eyes. I caught my reflection off of the March Hare's clock. Yes, indeed they were purple. I had never seen this color before. It was the color that now, I hoped, would never leave my eyes.

"You're all late for tea!" Alice laughed at him, as he threw well aimed tea cups at everyone's head. We all ducked with perfect timing. Except Alice.

I threw my hand out in front of her face to block the on coming tea cup. She was just standing there in shock. I forgot. She hadn't known that March threw tea cups when we are late. Well, at least she didn't get hit in the head. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice's POV**

I was to live in the White Queen's castle until I found other living arrangements. When i got there, I knew nothing about the place. I especially didn't know where anything was.

"Hatter. . .Will you show me around the castle?" His face lit up intensly, his eyes were that purple color again.

"Of course! Come with me." I looped my arm through his as we walked through the courtyard. Everything was so beautiful, much more than I'd imagined it would be. We walked for hours, I could guess wewere miles away from the castle. We ended up in a grassy field.

"Alice, would you like some tea?"

"Yes! I'm parched! But, we don't have any tea. . ."

He took off his purple velvet jacket and rolled it out onto the grass. It transformed into a picnic blanket. Everything was there! Tea pot and all.

He sat down and pulled me down with him. I stared with a huge smile on my face. I was very impressed. He must really love tea enough to carry it around wit him all the time.

I scooted closer to him and took a tea cup. I lifted the already filled teapot and poured me some tea. I put in a little sugar, and started to sip it. When I looked up to see if Hatter had started his tea, which he hadn't, he was staring at me.

I blushed a little. Was I not supposed to drink the tea yet? I set down my cup and stared back at him.

"Well, I'm a bit tired." I said. It was just an excuse to lean my head against his shoulder. He didn't move away, but he didn't move closer either. Was he rejecting me politely? This thought almost brought me to tears. Why couldn't he be mine?

He pulled away from me gently, stood up, then walked away. He really had rejected me. Once he was out of ear-shot, I burst into tears.

**Hatter's POV**

_She hates me, she hates me, she hates me_. . . That was all I could think as I ran away from her.

_I ruined it, I ruined our friendship, I ruined everything we ever had by just getting up. I'm so stupid! But why on Earth would she want me? She hates you Tarrant._

But what if she did want me? She had kissed me after all. Or was it my imagination? No, no, no she hadn't kissed me, I would have remembered it. But how did I feel right now?

I _what_ her? Words escaped all the time, but now wasn't the best time for them to leave.

"I wish they'd stay in one place so I could use them."

"Are you talking to me, Hatter?" I spun around and saw that grinning, hat-stealing cat.

"Chessur." I aknowledged him and kept walking. He just followed.

"Why so blue again?"

"Alice. . .I walked away from her. I don't know what I'd been thinking. What should I do, Chessur?"

"Go back there, Hatter. Tell her how much you love her."

That was the word! I _love_ her!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Chessur! Goodbye now!" I ran back to the field, but she was no where to be found. I picked up my jacket and sprinted to the castle.

_Come on, come on, move faster! _I begged for my legs to go faster, but they wouldn't. I just kept up my speed, not stopping at the door to her room. I ran right in and found her on the balcony.

I still didn't stop, I ran right into her and picked her up. Her eyes were wide with fear, then guilt.

"Do you hate me, Tarrant?"

"No, no, no. Never! How could I?" I hugged her tightly until she started to squirm, which didn't happen for the longest time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N!**** This chapter is alllll Alice's POV. . .Just so you know :) Reviews are extremely welcome. . .**

**Alice's POV**

After that one moment, I was reassured. He didn't say he loved me, but he didn't say he _didn't_ love me either. Well, either way, I was still tired. I slept fitfully that night, dreaming of the Hatter. . .

When I woke, I went to see the Queen.

"Well, good morning Alice! I am so very happy to see you are awake. Would you like some tea?" I nodded, and sat down at the table. It was only her and I. This was a good moment to ask about something that had been nagging me so long.

"Your Majesty-"

"Please, call me Mirana."

"Mirana. . .what does fairfarren mean? Isn't it along the lines of _'farewell'_?" I thought back to that day when I said goodbye to the Hatter.

* * *

_"You could stay." He had whispered to me._

_"What an idea. A crazy, mad, wonderful idea. But I can't. I have questions to answer, things to do. . ." When he looked at me, he reminded me of a forlorn puppy._

_"Hatter, why is a raven like a writing desk?"_

_"I haven't the slightest idea." _

* * *

I remember wondering and wondering what he meant. I finally had a chance to find out. The Queen was hesitant though, as if she hadn't fully understood my question. I think it took her by surprise.

Fairfarren was a word used in the language called 'Outlandish". Or so I was told. No one here spoke it, but all knew the basics. Only tsome of the Queens spoke it fluently. I guess the White Queen didn't.

"Why, my dear Alice, who said that to you?"

"Tarrant." She gasped like she was completely surprised.

"Mallymkun!" I was startled by her sudden outburst. Her eyes never left mine. Mine, as well as hers, were wide in shock.

"Yes, Majesty?"

"What does fairfarren mean. . .?" Mallymkun looked from me to Queen. Repeatedly. I knew she had the wrong immpression. I hadn't told it to the Queen.

"Why ye need t' know tha'?" Mally's accent surprised me. I'd never really noticed it before.

"Tarrant said that to Alice, before she left." Mally stared at me with the same wide eyes as the Queen.

"Please! Please tell me, Mallymkun! I must know. . ."

"Alice, wha' did 'atter say to ye befo' ye left?"

* * *

_"Fairfarren, Alice." He was so close to me. My heart was speeding as he pulled away. I couldn't take him with me, unfortunately._

_"Goodbye, Hatter."_

* * *

"Oh my. . .I don' know 'is one. . . .no' used in tha' way. . ." She stared down at the floor, wondering about who would know.

"McTwisp? Ca' ye come 'ere fo' a moment?"

"Yes, Mally?"

"Wha' does fairfarren mean? Like sayin' _'Fairfarren, Majesty'_?"

"Did you say that to the Queen?"

"No! McTwisp, jus' answe' me!"

"Well, fairfarren, fairfarren. . . .It means. . .Oh, yes I remember now! It means _'I love you!'_" The Queen, Mally and I all gasped. Oh dear.

"Oh my. Yes, yes, well run along. I _must_ speak to Alice." They scurried off, probably to have some tea.

The Queen stood up and walked to my side. She rested both her hands on my shoulders.

"Mirana. . .What do I do now?" I was so happy, yet so. . .nervous? Yes, that was it. I was nervous.

"Well, you could tell me the truth. What are _your_ feelings for _him_?"

"I honestly. . . . .don't know."

"Hmm. . .You should think about your answer. You see, a hatter's heart is very fragile. If you were to break one, they'd be very upset for quite some time. In fact, other Hightopp family members have died of 'broken hearts'. Be careful Alice."

I nodded, and then set off to find Hatter.

All the while, I was thinking about how I felt. Did I love him?

_Well, of course, but Hatter is such a dear friend, nothing more, nothnig less. Oh stop it Alice! He loves you! Isn't that what you wanted?"_

I sighed, and answered myself out loud. "Of course I wanted that. But I'm not ready, I don't think. . .oh dammit. I -"

"What was that, Alice? I didn't hear you." I looked up, and saw the Hatter.

"Oh. Oh God. Tarrant, umm, hi?" It came out sounding more like a question than a greeting.

"Wha' is it, Alice? Please, tel' me." His Scottish accent was beginning to grow more pronounced. He was going to go mad any second now. I must tell him, I must, I must, I must. . .

"I wanted to know if you'd like to have tea with me? Tonight?"

_God damn it! I can't tell the man I loved him! After all we've been through. . ._

This man had stood next to me, staring into the face of death, whispering encouraging words.

* * *

_"This is impossible." I remember saying, watching the Jabberwocky twist and turn all around._

_"Only if you believe it is." The hatter was right next to me, worry all over his face._

_"Sometimes, I think of as many as 6 impossible things before breakfast."_

_"That is excellent practice."_

* * *

This was the man who had nearly trashed his tea-set to see me after 13 years.

* * *

_I walked down the path, and saw a small tea party. There was a rabbit, a mouse, and a man. The man caught my eye. He was so familiar. He had bright orange hair and unforgettable green eyes._

_"It's Alice!"_

_"Tha's no' Alice! Remember, she was so young las' tim'!" Yelled the little mouse. _(Mally)

_Then, the man, whom I now remembered as the Hatter, stood and walked across the table, trying not to break to many dishes. He stepped onto a chair and fell to his knees on the ground. (I was very small) He squinted his eyes._

_"You're Alice! I'd know that face anywhere!"_

_"Alice is back!"_

_He sat me at the tea table, right next to him._

_"Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"_

* * *

This man stuffed me in a tea pot when the Knave came for me.

* * *

_The Knave's horse's footsteps became audible. _

_"They're looking for me." I told him. He gave me more of the shrinking liquid and told me to drink a little. Then he stuffed me in the tea pot. My dress was now way too big. I barely heard the conversation outside._

_Hatter took the teap pot in his hands, then brought it under the table_

_"If you're hiding her, you'll lose your heads."_

_"Already lost them!" I heard the Hatter say. It was like he was being strangled, but they let him go._

_"All together now!" They started singing a song, one that I no longer remembered._

_He opened the tea pot as soon as they left, then closed it right up again._

_"Oh!" He made me a new dress, then waited for me to change._

_"That's better!"_

* * *

This man had willingly given up his freedom, and his precious hat, so I could continue with my mission.

* * *

_"Hold on tightly!" I held onto his hat and waited to land. When he threw, everything was spinning around me like I was on a frisbee. I landed on the other side of a river, under a tree, facing him. The knaves were already taking him away._

_Then their dog had found me. I reasoned with him, and I got a ride to the castle._

_"Oh, the hat comes too." I said, very firmly._

* * *

This man had, in his own way, begged me not to leave him behind.

* * *

_"You could stay." He had whispered to me._

_"What an idea. A crazy, mad, wonderful idea. But I can't. I have questions to answer, things to do. . ." His eyes darkened instantly._

_"I'll be back before you know it."_

_"You won't remember me. . ." The tone reminded me of myself. When I was younger. A sad child that didn't get what she'd asked for at the store._

_"How could I forget?" He shook his head, but didn't push me forward._

_"Fairfarren, Alice."_

* * *

"Of course I'll have tea with you tonight!" I shook with surprise as he brought me back from my thoughts and down to Wonderland once again. What had I gotton myself into?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hatter's POV**

I was so excited! I had my first tea-date tonight! And it was with Alice, my dear Alice. I couldn't believe she'd forgiven me so quickly. What was I going to wear? I sounded like my sister. . .I couldn't begin to think of her. . .

When she came up to me, I heard her mumbling. I thought I'd heard a swear word.

I think she said "Of course that's what I wanted! But I'm not ready, I don't think/ / /of dammit, I-" Then I had to be stupid and cut her off. Maybe she was talking of me? When I asked her what she said, she was caught off guard.

Oh well. I had to start getting ready! I pulled out my best suit, it was multicolored, like always. I put on my hat, the little 10/6 tag sticking out. When I turned to the clock, it was already 5:30. Tea started at 6!

I ran down to the castle, trying not to hit anything or anyone. I found the tea room with ease. I had had tea with the Queen oh so many times. I think she admired me. . .

_Oh shut up, Tarrant. Do you hear yoursef babbling? Yes, yes I do. You shut up!_

"Hatter?" I looked up and saw Alice sitting alone at the table. I walked swiftly and sat in the chair next to her.

"Good evening, Alice." I smiled, then looked around the table. Other places had been set too.

"We're just waiting for Mallymkun, McTwisp, Thackary, Mirana, the Tweedles, and of course, Chessur." My eyes glowed red at the thought of him, until Alice placed her hand on mine, and I snapped out of my soon-to-be bonkerness.

I stared down at our now intertwined fingers. She looked at me again, and I turned away, not moving my hand.

The Queen entered gracefully, Chessure appeared out of nowhere, the Tweedles, Mallymkun, Thackery, and McTwisp entered together. I was near frightened that Thackary was here. Would he be throwing tea cups again? If he was, I would soon go into a rant.

"Good evening everyone!" Alice greeted everyone. This was her return party. I frowned. It wasn't really a date at all. But I didn't truely care. I was still next to her.

I saw Mirana eyeing our hands, then giving a meaningful look at Alice. When Alice thought I wasn't looking, she put her fingers to her lips, as if to tell her not to tell something. This bothered me quite a bit.

**Alice's POV** (When Hatter is speaking, I spelled everything the way I meant it to be)

The Hatter was growing edgier every minute. I excused us, and walked to the balcony in my room. He was behind me, but didn't enter any further. Was he angry with me? I prayed that wasn't the case. But it was.

"What are you hiding from me, Alice?"

"What do you mean."

"Wha' you mean, wha' da' I mean? Alice, I saw wha' ye was doin' wit' th' Queen! Tel' meh'! I mean, rally? Plaeze tell meh!" His Scottish accent was stronger than ever before.

"Hatter, why do you have a Scottish accent?"

"Scot-ish? Tha's fo' Upperlanders! This iss a Outlandish slur, ye sillay gurl!" His eyes were turning red. I was actually scared for the first time. His anger had to be a result of my secret and my mistake. He was moving towards me at an alarming pace. When he was as close as possible, I didn't hesitate.

I put both hands on either of his cheeks, then kissed him. He didn't break the kiss, and I could feel him relaxing, only slightly though. He wrapped his arms around my waist as my own snaked around his neck. I knotted my fingers in his already messy orange hair.

"I love you, Tarrant." He smiled under my lips, but I couldn't let him pull away just yet. This was the moment I thought would never come, the moment I wanted badly on the balcony, the night before Frabjous Day. He pulled away from me though. What had I done wrong?

"Alice? 'atter!" I heard Mally calling us from down the hall.

"Wha' are ya doin' in 'ere?"

"Nothing, we were, uh, just returning." The Hatter was still shocked from my kiss. When I saw his face again, it was a light pink.

"Hatter, are you. . .blushing?" I giggled when he stalked away. I had embarassed him in front of Mally, who never forgot anything. He would surely never forgive me for that.

"Hatter, you know I was only kidding, right? Right?" He didn't turn, and when I got to the tea table, he and Mally had switched seats.

"Wha's wit' the 'atter?" She whispered to me.

"Nothing Mally. Nothing." For the rest of the night, I stared down into my tea. What I was looking for, I didn't know.

_I'm so stupid! I went and turned our friendship into something he doesn't want. He was right. I'm just a silly girl. I have no business being here any longer. What you came back for Alice. . .face it, he's rejecting you. Go home._

I knew the next morning, I would break the news to everyone, unless the Hatter proved to be the man I really did love. His madness was gone, I could easily see that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hatter's POV**

The next morning was horrible for me. I woke with a headache so bad I could barely stand. Oh well. I walked over to the window and saw an extremely sad sight. It was Alice, standing with everyone. Except me.

I rushed to change, almost forgetting my hat, and ran downstairs. I got stuck in back of the now large crowd. I waved my hat, and she looked at me. She stared, smiling for a moment, then glared at me.

_Wha' the bloody 'ell 'ave I don' now?_

Memories of last night came flooding back. Oooooh. That's right. I'd turned her away, after she'd kissed me. I regretted every moment of that. Besides the kiss. . .Come to think of it, my tea tasted funny last night. Mirana had no doubt prepared it, but had she put something in it to make me hate Alice? Whatever it was, it's effects were gone.

She boarded the Bandersnatch, and road away. I thought I saw tears in her eyes, or maybe those were mine getting in the way. I was the first one out of there. I couldn't let them see me like this.

I was in my room, and it reminded me of when she left me after slaying the Jabberwocky. Only this time, I had no clue as to if she was coming back. This only deepened my pain.

"'atter! 'atter! Oh, ther' ye ar'! I been lookin' all ove' the place for ye! 'atter. . .Wha's wrong?"

Mally was standing on my shoulder now, concerned as ever. Her little accent was cute at times, but when she was upset, it scared the hell out of me. I had to answer her. . .But I can't tell her the truth.

"Nothing, Mally. Jus' leav' mea alon'!" My Outlandish slur was coming through loud and clear. She leaned her head against my neck.

"'atter. Ye'll be fin'. Don' worry! Alice tol' us she would return. She didn' lie las' time. She won' this time."

"Jus' gimme som' tium t' cool down." She left me at that, and I started crying again. I threw my hat against the floor, and almost stomped on it. But I couldn't. The wasn't just any hat. It was the hat of the original Hightopp family member. My grandfather.

It took all of my energy to get up and look happy. But my damned eyes would be a dead give away that I was acting. When I walked out of my room, Mirana was standing there. She didn't look at all concerned for me. In fact, she was happy.

"Why the 'ell are ye so h'ppy? Ahlice iss gone!" I was furious. I had been right. Last night was the work of the White Queen.

**Alice's POV**

_Earlier that day. . ._

"Must you go so soon?"

"Yes, Mirana. I have no business being her any longer." _There's nothing to keep me here._ I added in my head.

"We'll be waiting for your return. Goodbye now, Alice." She was smiling as I left, unlike everyone else. Why was she so urgent to get me to leave?

I climbed up on the Bandersnatch and looked over the crowd. In the very back, I saw an upset Hatter waving his hat. I smiled, then remembered, he's the reason I was leaving. I glared at him, and made the Bandersnatch start running. I wanted to go back there so badly.

I climbed up and out of the rabbit hole, gathered my things, and went home. I realized that here, it hadn't even been a full day. My mother wouldn't be expecting me for another half a year.

I ran home anyway, crying. When I entered our house, I gasped. My mother was still asleep (it was only 3 am, you see) and she was lying with a man on the couch. I didn't bother waking them up. I just went into my room and cried.

_Oh dear Lord. . .What have I done to deserve this? _I prayed silently. I was curious. I had had such bad luck.

I put my face into the pillow and hoped to suffocate. It didn't work. I removed the pillow and tried to center my breathing. That didn't work either. I cried some more. I didn't realize how loud I'd been until my mother walked in.

"Alice? Why are you back so soon?" I sat up, tears running down my face.

"I-I" I was searching for a reasonable response. "I got hurt." Well, I hadn't lied.

"Should we go to the doctor?"

"No Mom." As she turned away, I whispered after her. "A doctor can't fix a broken heart." I suddenly wished there was telephone service so I could call Mallymkun in Underland.

_Under_land? Since when was it _Under_land? I had always called it _Wonde_rland. . .I guess it was no longer wonderous to me.

* * *

**PLEASEEEEE!**** This story lives, thrives, and survives off of reviews! So it's simple, really: no reviews, no story. **

**(These are in addition to whats already there. so when I say 7, the total count should be 10)**

**7 reviews: 700-799 words**

**8 reviews: 800-899 words**

**9 reviews: 900-999 words**

**10+ reviews: 1000-1,100 words**

**There's a lot on the line, there so review! Reviews can be from the same person, but must have different content :) Happy reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so ignored my review:word rule. . .I am so excited :D We're getting towards the good part, so enjoy! I love writing this soooo much! Keep reviewing please :D Thanks to everyone who told me they were confused. . .I'm now reading and rereading my work to make sure everything is correct. Let me know if anything else is confusing, please and thank you :)**

**Love,**

**Kylie**

**Hatter's POV**

There are no words for this. . .this pain in my chest. It feels as if everything's breaking. Mally said if it continues, they might have to remove something. But what does she know. She's no doctor.

"'atter, ye in 'ere?" I'd been spending much time with Mally. Mostly just to stay away from Mirana.

"Yes, Mally."

"'ow ye doin'?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked at her. She was so tiny. I held out my hand and she jumped into it. I brought her in front of me, but it only worsened her worry. My eyes must've been darker. Soon they would turn black.

"I guess I'll be fine." I sat there and wondered. Why did the White Queen do this? She had probably risked Underland becoming under the Red Queen's rule again. If I did go mad, which hopefully I wouldn't, Underland would be in grave danger.

My sister was the first of the Hightopp family to go entirely insane. She burned everythihng in sight, killing and hurting. I couldn't stand to watch it. I had had to kill her. She would've burned down Underland all together. It pained me to watch her die, but I knew. I had done the right thing.

Would I have to kill myself to keep from hurting everyone?

I fell asleep with that question unanswered.

* * *

_"Hatter. I love you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean I love you silly!" She stared into my eyes, smiling._

_"Well, that's. . .interesting. I'm afraid that I do not return the interest." Her eyes turned red._

* * *

What a strange dream.

**Mallmkun's POV**

(This is a rare POV. A treat for you in return for all the wonderful reviews. Thanks guys!)

_The next day. . ._

'atter wasn't doin' too great since Alice lef'. I was worried seeck when I saw 'im. 'e neva cried in fron' of anyone, no way, no 'ow. I knew sumthin' was up, bu' I bes' knew not ta speak ta Mirana. She and the 'atter were in some sor' of argumen'. Wha'ever it was abou', I knew I shouldn' get involved.

Whe'ever I was done visitin' the 'atter, I would go inta my room and cry for a bit. I missed Alice too. She was one of my best friends.

"'atter, does it 'urt any mor' tha' yesterday?" He nodded a little, then 'ung 'is 'ead. It was gettin' serious now.

"'atter, ye need to go to the docta'. I'm worried." He shook 'is 'ead. The only docta' in Unda'land was the Queen. 'e wouldn' see 'er.

"I really think-"

"Mallymkun, aye said no! No meuns no!" I was startled. 'ad the 'atter really jus' yelled? 'e _neva_ yelled! 'e neva used maye real name either. 'e didn' eva' 'ave 'is slur. . .unless he was goin' (or already gone) mad. Was 'e goin' completely crazy this time?

Wha' ta do, wha' ta do. Alice 'ad ta come back. She was the only one who could save 'im. Bu' I d'dn' 'ave any of tha' magic potiony stuff to meh ta the Uppa'lands and back by meself, le' alone wit' Alice.

I walk'd out to the courtya'd, findin' the Queen sittin' an' enjoyin' 'er tea. I wanted to 'urt 'er. She was the cause of all this.

"'ello, Majesty. Mind if I join ye?" She nodded, so I took me spot next to 'er.

"How are you, Mally?"

"_I'm_ alright, bu' I'm worried 'bout the 'atter. 'ave you seen 'im lately? I said 'e should see a docta, bu' 'e refused."

I watched in wonda' as 'er eyes turned a slight shade of red, then pink. She stood up and walked away, towards 'atter's room. I swiftly ran afta' 'er, then jumped on 'er shoulder. She was quite angry, if I am fit ta make tha' assumption. I'm prob'ly not.

Somethin' bad was goin' 'appen. I could feel it in the tip of me tail.

**Alice's POV**

"Alice? Alice? Alice!" I heard my mother's urgent calling and opened my eyes. I couldn't stand it when she woke me up. Being asleep was the only cure for my pain. She stood at the foot of the bed holding a man's hand.

He was tall, and very pale. He wore colorful clothes and a dark green hat. His eyes were green and his hair was red. Was it? No, it couldn't be. . .Everything was all wrong.

He had freckles and a nose way too large for his face. His hair was slicked back, almost like Hamish's. His teeth were perfectly straight. No gaps. He didn't have fusia and blue eyelids. He was much too heavyset to be my Hatter.

I sighed, then looked back at my mother. She was grinning like a child who had just gotten what she wanted for Christmas. I suppose she had a reason. And she wasn't going to hesitate to tell me.

"I and Tarrance," I winced (it sounded so much like _Tarrant_), "are being married!" I put on a terribly forced smile and congratulated her. I was going to stay for the wedding, but after it I would leave. I couldn't look at him everyday and not think of. . . .him.

If I was welcome there, I had no idea. Who I would stay with, I didn't know. Where I was going was for certain. Nothing could stop me, even my anger.

Was I angry with him? Or was I just sad that he had left me? He didn't look angry when I left. In fact, he looked miserable. Well, he was the _Mad_ Hatter. I guess he had moodswings sometimes.

On the balcony, he was nervous, angry, happy, then angry again! All of this happened within the course of not even a whole minute! My, my, my, how he confused me.

I missed Mally the most. Though she had drawn her sword at me, she was a friend. She was probably just going on instinct. She slept quite often, so she was always energized and enthusiastic.

* * *

_"You might as well say 'I breathe when I sleep' is the same as 'I sleep when I breathe'!" Mally was asleep right when she finished her sentence._

_"With you, it is the same thing!"_

* * *

Wow, I still had memories from back when I was 7. . .

Did fairfarren really mean I love you? Was McTwisp wrong? He probably was in such a rush that he interpreted it wrong. Hatter had told me that there were only two people left who spoke Outlandish fluently. The past Queen as long gone, so it only left one person/

It had been his grandfather. He had to be out there somewhere. I would do everything in my power to find him. I packed nothing, and slipped out my window. I guess I wouldn't see my mother marry that man. Too bad. I didn't have time for her anymore. I had a mission.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so I'm extremely happy right now! All the votes I got in just one day told me to continue! So, if (and when) I do Mally's POV again, I will not do her thoughts with an accent. There will be more love, starting now :) haha, that was one of my favorite reviews. . .Yes, I did change the meaning of **_**fairfarren**_** to fit the story's plot. Please, no more reviews on the topic of that word? Thank you to allll of you wonderful people reading this!**

**Happy Reading,**

**Kylie**

P.S.- This is starting after Alice met Hatter's grandfather. I decided it would be too difficult to add another character. . . .

P.P.S- _Mallyumkin _is the right way to say Mally's name :) Sorry for the mispell...

P.P.P.S- I decided to add some song lyrics that were my inspiration for part of this story...enjoy :)

**Alice's POV**

My mind was surely empty of all thoughts. I couldn't believe what 'Grandfather Hightopp' had told me. McTwisp had been right. Now if I could only find Hatter. I can't find Hatter until I found the Bandersnatch. He would take me to Marmoreal.

It was night, and I heard a rustling in the bushes. The Bandersnatch appeared thankfully. I smiled, and scratched him behind the ears. He was kind of cute. . .in a monsterous sort of way.

I hopped onto his back, and pointed him in the right direction. On the way there, I saw Bayard with his family. I gave him a little wave, but they didn't seem to notice me. The Tweedles were also on the way there, fighting like always.

Did I really leave all of my friends just because of one night?

At Marmoreal, nobody was outside. I didn't see any shadows in the window. There were guards at the door. Something was up.

I walked up to the guards slowly.

"Who are you?" one asked in a husky voice. I thought it best if I kept my identity secret.

"Allison." There. That was close enough. They let me through, and I immediatly walked towards the Hatter's room. The was locked, so I took out one of my bobby pins. Then I picked the lock.

I was only good at this because I had been locked out of my house so many times. My older sister Margaret thought it was funny when I was stuck outside in the snow during cold, cold, winters.

"Alice!" I heard the Hatter call to me as I opened the door. But he wasn't calling to me. He was talking to someone.

"Alice! She'll come, she'll see you, then you'll be decrowned!" He was yelling at the queen. She was on top of him! To my horror, she kissed him.

"Yeah! Alice will come, an' ye'll be in 'uge trouble!" Mally? Mally! Where was that tiny girl?

I spotted her on the floor in the corner. She was all tied up. I snuck behind the furniture until I was right next to her.

"Mally, Mally look at me," I whispered to her. She did, then smiled. Luckily, she didn't blow my cover. I undid the tiny rope that bound her and she scurried away.

I watched her by the light of the moon as she drew her sword. She poked the White Queen in the back, dropped the tiny thing, and ran away. Thank goodness she wasn't too strong.

As the Queen looked up, she saw me, then her eyes turned black.

She stood up and turned on the light. I tried not to look at her and Hatter. I prayed they were still wearing their clothes. I took a quick peek, and confirmed my prayer.

Her eyes were as black as the lipstick she wore as she glided toward me. She looked like a ghost. . .I shot a glance at the Hatter nervously as she drew closer. He ran from the room, just as the Queen reached me.

"You silly girl. You're a fool to leave Hatter after you slayed the Jabberwocky." Why was she calling it a Jabberwock_y_? It was only a mere Jabberwock. The eldest of the Jabberwocks are called Jabberwockies. . .

"Well, I'm not the one who forced myself unto him! He _loves_ me."

At that moment, Hatter returned with the guards. They took the Queen in handcuffs.

"Miss Mirana, you're being arrested for assault and rape." They took her away and, I can imagine, put her in a place where she could calm down..

"Alice. . .You're back." I didn't bother to say a word to him. I stepped closer, took both his hands in mine, and kissed him.

He let go of my hands and wrapped them around my waist as I put mine around his neck.

_This,_ I thought_, should have been our first kiss._

His grip tightened and I knotted my fingers in his hair. I didn't want to move, but we had to. We needed to breathe, didn't we?

We stopped, eventually. It felt good to breathe again, but I was sorry it was over. He smiled at me, and I had to smile back. I loved his funny grin. His teeth had a little gap and his lips were bright pink.

"Hatter? About the other night. . .I-" He put a finger to my lips, stopping me mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry. The Queen had put something in my tea. I got so angry, I didn't know what to do. You deserve much better than I."

"Oh, stop that." I kissed him again, this time it was more gentle.

"Alice," He said, after a bit of time,"I've been considering things that start with the letter 'L'. . ." We started a little contest, naming as many 'L' things as possible.

"Leftovers!" I started, giggling.

"Log!" He replied, and we went back and forth with each other.

"Level!"

"Ladle!"

"Lady!"

"Love." The word stopped us short.

"Love." I repeated. I liked the way it sounded. _Love, love, love, love. . .Oh I just adore this word!_ I was thinking to myself. It was truly a terrific description of how I felt.

"Can we. . .add a noun before and after it?" I nodded, and he continued.

"I _love_ you." He smiled at the same moment I did.

"Yes, and I love you. . ." I trailed off as I rested my head on his chest. I felt him set his chin on my hairs. How long we stayed like that. . . .I really didn't know.

It was worth all the pain we'd suffered. . .

_"I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show...And I thought that being strong meant never losing self control, but I'm just crazy enough to let go of my pain. To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain from my eyes...tonight I wanna cry." -__Tonight I wanna cry__ by Keith Urban (one word is changed)_


	9. Chapter 9

**GOOOOOOOD AFTERNOON LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Haha! So, I have a question for you all, but you will not see it until the end of this chapter. . . . PLEASEEEE, If you value my sanity, DO NOT SKIP AHEAD TO THE QUESTION. I am begging you from the bottom of my heart! Oh, and I personally like Mally's POV in this chapter ;)**

**Happy Readin!**

**Kylie :D**

**Hatter's POV**

I stumbled around my room, trying to figure out what had just happened. I was only positive about 2 things. . .

1) The Queen was no longer in power.

2) Alice loved me!

I was a little worried. Who would rule over Underland? If there was no Queen, there were no laws. If there were no laws, there was no order. If there was no order, there was chaos in all of Underland!

NoWhiteQueen + 1 AliceKingsleigh x EveryoneInUnderland = Happiness

That was a simple equation. I think.

**Mally's POV**

Where? When? What? How?

Why?

**Hatter's POV**

How were we going to do this? How could I tell Alice she was to be the new Queen? She would not take it lightly, no no no. But she had no choice. Not really. . .I'd have to make sure she was distracted when I told her, so she didn't go crazy.

I think I had a fairly good idea of how to do this.

**Alice's POV**

I walked away from Hatter's room slowly. I was grinning from ear to ear.

"What is it that has you so happy, Alice?"

"Oh, Chessur! Oh, oh dear." His grin disappeared.

"What is it?"

"Who will rule Underland?" He was confused. Well of freaking course he would be! He wasn't there.

I retold the whole thing, leaving him in shock.

"Yes, well I believe Tarrant will have this figured out. Goodnight, Alice." He threw out all those words at me so quickly, I barely had time to understand.

I turned slowly, and saw Hatter standing there, eyes bright red. He was angry, of course. He hated when Chessur talked about him.

He leaned down and kissed me rather passionatly. I couldn't believe it. I kissed him back for a moment, but then his hands gripped my waist tightly, and it was getting tighter. _Ouch. . ._

"Hatter. . ." I mumbled. It was starting to hurt.

"Hatter." I said firmly. It felt as if he was crushing my bones.

"Hatter!" I yelled, and he still didn't let go.

"Tarrant Hightopp!" I screamed. He let go, and my sides felt like jelly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That hurt!" I rubbed at my sides, trying uselessly to make the pain disappear. I nearly collapsed on the floor in pain.

"Alice. . .I'm. . .I'm so sorry." He hung his head. He was stressed. What would we do without the Queen? His shoulders shook a little, and I watched as a teardrop fell to the floor. It was the saddest thing I'd ever seen. I never saw Hatter cry.

"Oh, Hatter." I pulled him into a hug. It was kind of funny. I was smaller than him, so when I embraced him, he towered over me by at least one head.

"Alice, I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this. . ." Everything else he said was coming out too fast and low.

"Excuse me?" I asked, pure curiosity.

"You'll have to be the new Queen until Mirana can return."

"Excuse me?" This time, I was sarcastic. How was this possible?

"How am I next in line for the throne?"

"It's in the Oraculum!" Damn that oraculum. Shouldn't I have already known this? Well of course not, we no longer held possession of it.

"And how does one rule as Queen?"

"Simple really, keep everything in order. Oh, and make sure that when your royal court is around, you at least act graceful." I squeezed my eyes shut and just thought. It was not simple, not by a long shot. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hatter, will I need a king?"

"Yes. Well, only if truely want one. Mirana ruled without one for as long as I can remember."

"Will you be my king?" His eyes opened wider, then he smiled hugely.

"Of course! Of course, of course, of course!" I smiled up at him. If he was happy, I was happy. I stood on my toes and kissed him again. He picked me up so he wouldn't have to lean down. Either way, this kiss was less painful than the last.

I almost didn't notice when my arm began to hurt. Right where the Bandersnatch had cut me.

**Question time!**

**THIS IS ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT QUESTIONS I WILL EVER ASK. (maybe) ANSWER HONESTLY. EACH ONE LEADS TO A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT ENDING. **

**Please, pick just **_**1**_

**1) Alice's Bandersnatch cut becomes important as she rules with the Hatter, or**

**2) Alice rules over the kingdom with the Hatter until Mirana returns while her cut heals rather well.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to Mezzanote :) Your suggestion (I like that word...) is going into this story as of right now! I needed something to help this story along, and you gave it to me. You. Are. Awesome. This chapter isn't as long as I hoped it would be, but it's just an intro to quite a predicament. . .**

**Happy Readin!**

**Kylie**

**Mirana's POV**** (woahhh, where did that come from? lol :D)**

I sat in my room, confined for as long as the guards thought necessary. What had come over me? Since when was I like my sister? No matter. I would soon escape. Where would I go? I was certainly not welcome in the castle.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror on the wall. My hair was no longer pure white. It was black as night. I needed to find Iracebeth and Stayne as soon as I possibly could. Unfortunatly, the longer I was cooped up in here, the longer Alice would rule over Underland.

I started banging my forehead on the damned wall. My life was being turned upside-down.

"Miss Mirana, are you okay?"

"Oh shut up and just do your duty. I'm fine." That came out a little harsher than I meant for it to be.

A few days later, I had the surprise of my life.

"Miss Mirana? You have a visitor." A visitor? Who would want to see me? Sure enough, Iracebeth appeared at my door.

"Iracebeth? How did you get back into Underland?" She shrugged her shoulders. Stayne staggered out from behind her. On his face was a looked that pleaded for death. Aw, hell. I'd set them free when _I_ was free.

"What happened to your hair, sister?"

"It went dark. . .along with me." I smiled evilly. She did too.

"Ha! I can't wait for your head to grow!" I laughed along with her. This was the beginning of a new sisterhood.

"I was thinking. Maybe when I'm released, we could rule together?" She contemplated this for a moment.

"Of course! I can't wait..."

"It'll be at least a year until I'm free. Stay out of any major trouble until then?" She nodded, and left the room. I looked back in the mirror. Instead of complete black still, there were a few white hairs here and there.

**Alice's POV**

Ruling as Queen Alice was easier than I had thought. I wore light blue, puffy dresses all the time. A new castle was built, all blue. I guess I would be known as the Blue Queen. It sounded sad, but I was rather happy most of the time.

Hatter wore blue 'suits'. They were like his regular clothes, only blue. His hat was still the same colors. I couldn't really tell which ones though. Either way, he looked quite handsome. I wished he would dress this way all the time.

We had not been married yet, but would be soon. I can't remember how long it was until a certain day came. A very upsetting day.

"Alice! Alice! Alice! I have important news for Alice!"

"What is it McTwisp?" He bowed his head slightly, not looking at me. He seemed extremely nervous today. I kneeled down so that we were at eye level.

"It's your mother. I went up there to see if there was anything. . .important. Then I overheard a conversation between two young women. One was Margaret. You know, your sister. She was crying. She's divorcing Lowell, you know. She caught him kissing another woman." I smiled. Finally. He wasn't good enough for her, nor would he ever be.

"Good for her. He was lousy man. But McTwisp, please. What about my mother?" I was growing frantic. What could possibly be going wrong?

"She said your mother is. . .dying. She isn't ill. She's being abused." He fainted. I stood up slowly and walked over to the window, staring at nothing.

"Are you sure? Absolutly positive?" I knew he couldn't hear me, but still, I wondered. In Wonderland time, I had been here one year. That was only twelve days on Earth. I might only have a couple days to get up there and see her. That Tarrance man was no good either. I'd have to get some more Jabberwock blood.

"McTwisp, go back up there and see what exactly is happening to my mother. Come back as soon as you can." He awoke immediatly and ran off. He was quite a reliable bunny.

I ran throughout the castle, trying to find my Hatter while holding back tears. Where was that silly man? I turned a sharp corner and ran right into him. Instead of falling backwards, he caught me. I looked up at him, knowing my eyes were probably miserable looking.

"Alice, what's wrong?" At that, I broke down and sobbed. He cradled me in his arms, and I instantly felt safe.

"Everything, Hatter. Everything." I had a feeling that the White Queen should still be in power. . .How had she dealt with all this stress? I mean, seriously. Wonderland will be the death of me!

I glanced down at my cut and realized it had come extremely close once before.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so I'm gettin into the habit of putting an author's note at the beginning of every chapter :) So how's everyone's summer so far? Mine is just terrific :) K, so I'm gonna shut up and write now. . . .**

**Happy Readin!**

**Kylie**

**Alice's POV**

I found some Jabberwock blood leftover in the kitchen. I couldn't believe we still had some. Now all I had to do was convince Hatter to stay behind and watch over Underland. I would be gone for maybe a couple months, Wonderland time. That would only be a couple days in the Upperlands. I had to get moving.

"Alice. Please let me come with you? I want to keep you safe, your Highness." I smiled at Hatter's concern. How I loved this man. I stood on my toes and kissed him seductively, distracting him immensely.

"Not this time. I barely have enough Jabberwock blood to get me there and back. I'm sorry." I continued kissing him, then he pulled back a bit.

"I love you."

"Love you too. Now, I must go. I haven't got much time." I still didn't know how I was going to do this. If I got there and she was still alive, who would help me save her? If she was dead, who would I comfort?

Margaret. She would be the person I went to first.

* * *

"Alice? Is that really you?" I nodded and smiled widely. I ran over to my beloved and gave her a hug.

"Ooooh, how I've missed you!" We pulled back and looked at each other. She hadn't changed since I'd left for the first time.

"Alice. . .Alice, Alice, Alice. What a simple name for such a wonderful sister. You came back at just the right time." I nodded and hugged her again. We could talk about this later.

It was later now, and this story was breaking my heart quickly. Margaret was sitting next me, nearly crying. I had my arm around to try comforting her.

"So, I was walking though. . .the garden, and. . .Lowell. . .he was kissing another woman! It was Faith Chattaway. I wouldn't be surprised if I found out he had kissed other women, too." I thought about my 'engagement' party. He had been kissing Sara Myrtle. I didn't have the heart to tell her about that right now. She was talking between sobs. How could I tell her something that would only hurt her further?

"Then, I. . .I went to go tell mother, and. . .Tarrance. . .he was hurting her, Alice. He was hurting our mother! Shoving, punching, generally abusing her! Physically, sexually, and, I'm sure, emotionally." At that point, I started crying too. The way she told it was so upsetting to me.

"Oh, Margaret. What are we going to do?" We sat, holding each other, crying as hard as we had when Father died. We couldn't afford to lose our only other parent. It would kill us both.

"There's nothing we can do, Alice. Absolutely nothing."

"That, my dear sister, is where you are wrong." She looked up at me, confusion written all over her face.

"Then tell me, Alice. What will we do?"

**Hatter's POV**

Alice had been gone for a month now. I almost didn't know what to do for most of the time. Everyone in Underland was well under control. I spent most of my days wandering around, pausing in the spots Alice and I had kissed. I was lost with out her.

_Alice. . .Alice. . .Underland. . .Alice. . .Alice. . .Mirana. . .Alice. . .Alice._ This was the pattern of my thoughts all the time. Like when voting, majority rules. Alice was slowly taking over me.

At one point during her leave, I went to go see Mirana. What I saw. . .it was pure sadness. The Queen was sitting in a corner, leaned up against the wall with her knees pulled to her chest. She had her head resting on her knees, crying. I felt horrible. Obviously what happened last year was a complete mistake.

It only proved that she was as much a regular person as the rest of us.

**Mirana's POV**

When Hatter came to visit me, I put on a sob show. I was curled in a ball, pretending to cry into my knees. This would fool him into releasing me. Well, I was correct.

"Guards," I heard him whisper, "release her, please. She's served her time."

_Yes, _I thought to myself, _Now I just have to find Stayne and Iracebeth._

Where would they be? Oh, probably in the woods or somewhere isolated. It should be fairly easy. I still had the key in my pocket. . .hopefully. I checked just in case. Yep, it was there.

They unlocked the door, and held it open. I stood up slowly and walked towards it with baby steps. I had my eyes open sort of wide, my arms floating in the air (like always), and my lips slightly parted. My best look of innocence.

"Hatter? Ar-are you really going to set me free?" He nodded slightly, and I gave him a half-hug. No need to risk being put in there again. I thanked him and left. Off to the woods for me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wellllll. . . . .yeah :) This story is drawing to a close. . . . .I think I'm going to start another fanfic with the same characters, but there's going to be a completely different ending. Thank you all for making this worth writing :D Only a few more chapters :')**

**Happy Readin!**

**Kylie**

**Alice's POV**

I felt like a perpetrator in a bad motion picture. Here I was, squatting next to my sister, outside my mother's house. What the hell? You know, what ever. In the long run, it would help us.

We were looking in the window, waiting to catch Tarrance in the act. Then we'd call the police. Unfortunately, no one came around. At about 3 pm, we heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from our mother's bedroom. Then it went completely silent. We sprinted around the house, stumbling on our dresses.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Margaret couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Tarrance was doing what we couldn't believe.

Mother was his victim.

I watched as my mother wrapped her hands around the knife wound in her neck. Margaret and I didn't move a centimeter. We remembered what Mother told us when Father died. When it was her 'time', she wanted to die. Kind of like a DNR. Do Not Resuscitate.

I took Margaret's hand for support as we watched our mother die in front of us. I would not wish that experience unto my worst enemy. When she finally stopped breathing, we looked at each other and let out the breath that we didn't know we were holding. Then we stood up and ran away to her house.

**Margaret's POV****(Lyrics are written in **_**italics **_**and ****underlined.****Song is called 'What hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts)**

"You're lying. You're lying! I hate you!"

_I hate you._ Those were the last words I'd told my mother. Now, sitting in my house next to Alice, sobbing, I was repeatedly whispering _I love you, I love you, I love you. . ._

"We need to stop crying. This isn't doing us any good, is it?" I knew she was right, but all this time I was remembering a song that was a perfect description of my feelings.

_What hurts the most, was being so close and having so much to say and watching you 'walk' away. And never knowing what could've been. Not seeing that love in you os what I was trying to do._

I wanted to tell her so much, but it was too late for that now. I couldn't tell her anything. Words meant nothing.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doing it. It's hard to force a smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone._

At some point, I'd see them. . .and have to break the news.

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret but I know, if I could do it over I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken._

If Alice and I hadn't waited to call the police, she'd be alive. She'd still be here.

"Margaret? Are you alright?" She was reffering to my spacing out. "Oh. . .stupid question. Sorry." I'd always been closer to mother.

"No. I'm fine." I wiped at my eyes and turned towards her.

"Alice. . .How will we tell everyone?"

"They'll find out. In fact, I'm going to go call the police. He will be convicted of murder. We can't let him get away and kill any other people. His life isn't worth as much as our mother's." My eyes started tearing as soon as she left the room.

That's when I decided. Where ever Alice disappeared to the last few days, when she went back, I was going with her. Nothing held me here any longer.

**Mirana's POV**

I was beginning to have second thoughts as Stayne, Iracebeth, and I walked toward the Blue Castle. At last glance, my hair was completely white. I was realizing every obvious point of view.

If I wanted, Alice would return the throne.

If I wanted, I could have Underland back without a fight.

If I wanted, I could do this peacefully.

If I wanted. . .What did I really want?

I wanted peace.

I wanted war.

In fact, all I really wanted was change.

So, if I wanted, I could change my sister to my liking.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so it's late and I'm tired and sort of kind of a little worried that this chapter will come out confusing. . . . . .So. I, Kylie, will write this chapter in hopes it comes out ok. . . . . .Don't kill me if it sucks, alright? And to those of you who have read Twilight, you probably realize just as much as I that the other Cullen's lives are far more interesting than Edward and Bella's put together. . .So, I was thinking of doing a fanfiction of Carlisle and Esme. . .what do you think? I don't know if I can finish this story. . . .Don't get me wrong, I love writing it. . .but I think I should start over. . .This is going in the totally wrong direction. . .**

**Happy (I hope) Readin!**

**Kylie**

**Mally's POV**

Was I seeing what I thought I was seeing?

**Mirana's POV**

I walked down the path towards the Blue Castle slowly, all alone. I was calmer than ever before. My sister wasn't changing. Or so I hoped. But I highly doubted it. Anyway, Everyone was looking out windows and doors and balconies. Were they really that surprised? Well, I couldn't blame them. They're Queen suddenly disappears then returns out of no where.

I had my hands down at my sides, like a normal person. Even doing that surprised everyone. . .including me.

Hatter came out from the castle to greet me. He looked quite handsome. But where was Alice?

"Mirana."

"Hatter. Where, may I ask, is Alice?"

"_Queen _Alice had some. . .business to take care of in the Upperlands." I smiled and walked past him inside.

"How long is she to be gone?"

"At least a few more months. Please, if you don't mind, go home. Sleep in your own home. I'm sure Alice won't need to see this when she returns." I nodded, understanding that I was not welcome, and turned toward the door. But not before surveying the castle for further action.

I hoped I wasn't making a mistake.

**Alice's POV**

It had been about 3 days after my mother's death, then we had the funeral. It wasn't a huge affair. We couldn't have a viewing because of her condition, but before the funeral started, Margaret and I took a peek. It was horrible.

After the burial, we had everyone go home. It wasn't worth the trouble of keeping them around.

I knew I would have to leave very soon. I didn't have any clothes to pack, so I just told my sister I was leaving.

"Margaret. . .I have to go now. Will you be okay here, by yourself?"

"There, my dear sister, is where _you _are wrong. I am coming along with you." I was shocked. What was the sudden enthusiasm for? No matter. If she was coming, she was coming. I couldn't force her to stay.

"Alright. Pack all your clothes and wear something you won't mind getting a little dirty." I saw all the questions in her eyes, but she did as I told her. The bottle of Jabberwock blood was only half empty, so we had enough.

"Margaret, just trust me. Drink a little bit of this liquid. It will taste awful, but you need to." She drank some and I did the same. I took her hand and held it tightly. I'd never traveled with another person before.

"Where are we going?"

"Faith, patience, trust." I whispered.

We landed in the middle of almost nowhere. Probably the Outlands. I whistled and out came the Bandersnatch. Margaret shrieked just as I put my hand over her mouth.

"Shush! I want this to be a surprise for Tarrant!" She nodded and did the same as I- climbed onto the Bandersnatch. I pointed him in the right direction as Margaret held herself tight to me.

We arrived at the Blue Castle quickly. I rushed her into some nearby bushes and told her to change into a blue dress. I put on my big fluffy one, resuming my attire as Queen.

"Why?"

I decided to get it all out quickly. I left out some details.

"Remember back when I was 7 and I told all those stories about a magical place called Underland?" She nodded and I continued. "Remember when, at my engagement party, I rushed off and disappeared for a few minutes?" She nodded.

"Well, we're here. Wonderland. I slayed the Jabberwock here during my disappearance at the engagement party. Thee Jabberwock's blood is the liquid you just drank." She made a face.

"Well, I came back here for the fourth time before mother. . .died. Hatter, or Tarrant, and I have been ruling as King and Queen here for quite some time. I'm known as the Blue Queen, but most call me Alice. Or the Champion. Oh, yes, and time works differently here. One month here is one day on Earth." I whispered smething else to her.

"Hatter and Time are good friends at the moment. . ."

She took this all in slowly, then changed. I snickered.

* * *

We walked into the castle and found Hatter sitting by the door with a cup of tea in his hand. Margaret gasped when she saw him. His orange hair and pale skin. His purple eyes and colored eyelids.

He stood up and kissed me like he hadn't seen me in quite some time. His hands moved up and down my sides and I liked it. I smiled and pulled away. Then gestured to Margaret.

"Margaret, this is Hatter. Hatter, this is Margaret, my sister." He smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. . .Hatter." I laughed at her. She wasn't used to all this quite yet. She would be sooner or later.

When Hatter walked away and was out of earshot, she turned to me.

"Alice Kingsleigh. What is this place?"

"I told you. It's Wonderland. You just have to go with the flow. Everything is topsy-turvy compared to your world." I smiled, hugged her, and went to bed. But not after showing her her bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**WOOOOHOOOO! guess who's baaack? Here is chapter 14, all done up nice and pretty like :) OOh nd there's like 1 or 2 more chapters after this, then it's done :P I aaam gonna post an alternate ending, though soo look for it eventually :) I have chapters 1 2 and 3 done for my Mirana/Tarrant fic so I'm puttin those up tonight too...YEEAH! Sorry if this chapter isn't terrifical but it's more of a filler to get to the next part. Next chapter will be full of _ and _ and _. :) lol, you'll hafta waitt**

**This wont be exactly like the one I posted before so just remember that :)**

**Happy readin!**

**Kylie the Kiwi**

**Alice's POV**

I layed in my bed, thinking about what I should be doing. That's right, sleeping. I should be sleeping. That wasn't going to happen now was it? Why was I cursed with such an overactive imagination? It wouldn't help like you'd think. I don't have vivid dreams or nightmares. I have delayed sleeping. My mother used to call it insomnia, or something like that.

I curled up on my side and stared at the door, willing for it to open and reveal my Hatter, coming to help me sleep. But it stayed shut, no matter how hard I tried. So I finally mustered up all my courage and got up, opened the door, and padded barefoot down the hallway to Tarrant's room. He was fourteen doors down to the...left? I hope it was the left.

I knocked lightly on the door and found that it opened at my touch.

"Hatter," I whispered, "are you in here?" I walked further through the threshold and found him standing at a table, working furiously to mend something- his shirt. I was left standing there facing a shirtless Hatter in the middle of the night...

_Don't think like that Alice. It's not very proper._ Who's to say what is proper? If it was agreed that proper was voicing these thoughts out loud, would I do it? I continued arguing with myself, repeatedly mumbling under my breath.

"What did you say, Alice?" I caught my breath and looked up. He was astonishingly beautiful. His torso and arms were muscular. The only flaw I found was the scars scattered along his body. I willed myself to look away, but I couldn't.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing important or extraordinary or noteworthy or-"

"Alice? Are you alright?"

"Yes yes, perfectly fine. Just...lonely I suppose." He smiled and gestured for me to sit down. I sat on his bed, as I saw no chairs, and watched him work on his shirt. Eventually he got tired of it and layed on the other side of the queen sized bed. I watched him rest his eyes peacefully and listened as he started snoring softly. His soft noises lulled me into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hatter's POV**

I woke up early because there was an unusual warmness to my right. I prepared myself to fight something, but quickly stopped. It was Alice. Laying on my bed. Curled into my side. Asleep. What a mad combination of words.

I watched her sleep, content, for a long time. I continuously moved stray strands of hair away from her eyes and nose. I ended up wrapping my arm around her and closing my eyes, so if she woke up, she would think I was asleep! But she didn't wake up for a long time. Right when I opened my eyes to see if she was alright, she opened her's too, blinking a few times.

"I am so sorry, Hatter," she said hastily as she moved away from me as quickly as possible. I immediatly reached out and pulled her close to me again, inhaling her smell: flowers and Alice. Perfect.

"Hatter? What are you doing?" I looked down at her again and pulled her face to mine, kissing her lips hastily. She kissed me back until we were both breathless, lying there next to each other.

"Alice, I've decided something." She kissed my neck, making me shiver.

"And what would that be?" I took a deep breath and caught her chin, making her look at me..._again._

"I want you to marry me." She gasped, then got a little spark in her eyes.

"I can't possibly marry you, Hatter." My face fell and my eyes went blue.

"Why not? Alice, please! I love you." She giggled which made me even more disappointed.

"Because, silly. I want _you_ to marry _me._" I sighed in relief and kissed her once more.

"Of course, my love. I'll marry you. On one condition." She looked rather confused, making me burst into a fit of laughter.

"What condition?"

"I get to be the husband."

"You drive a hard bargain. I'll have to say it's a deal." I smiled and kissed her again, this time short and sweet. I stood up and put on my unfinished shirt, then set off to make yet another hat. Then it was off to the Royal Jeweler.


	15. Chapter 15

**K, soooo... not the response I wanted after bein away for so long and finally posting a new chapter. Oh well. Here's half of the ending. I worded and re-worded this in my head hundreds of times before so lets see if it turns out the way I want it...Oh and check out my friends stories :D Her pen name is Marvelous Mirana of Marmoreal with periods in between each word... Sorry if this is so short, it's a tough topic for me to write about...**

**Happy Readin!**

**Kylie**

_**Alice POV**_

I stood at my window and watched them approach slowly. I couldn't exactly see who was leading them, but they had to be very powerful. Their army was made up of thousands, ready to kill us. I wondered why in Underland they would want to go against us. But it was their choice obviously. Our army could defeat them easily, of course. I had ordered McTwisp to get everyone to a safe place in the castle, then deploy the army. I didn't want anyone getting hurt. I turned around and walked to my Hatter. We took each other's hands and walked to the front steps of the castle. I gasped as I saw who was the masterminds behind this.

It was trio of people. A trio of people I had hoped to never see again. It was Mirana, Iracebeth, and Stayne.

They came more quickly now, and the armies broke out into a full-blown war. The former queens and their knave approached us. No one said a word, but I read death on each of their faces. I knew what was going to happen tonight. I was going to die, as was Tarrant. Margaret would have to take over for me, and I was ok with that. I had lived a nice life. My family was loving, although my mother and father died a bit young. Maybe my best friend had betrayed me, but I forgive her even if she plans on killing me. My fiancee was fighting for my life, not his. We may not be able to be married, but at least we knew we could've. I had found the love of my life and did everything I could for him. I denied marriage to Hamish, someone no one dare do. I dreamt up a place called Wonderland...or was it here already? Either way, I told stories of it for years, then ended up living there. I slayed a Jabberwocky, met a talking cat, and heard odd riddles. I did many more than 6 impossible things that I was proud of.

Tarrant and Stayne drew their swords at the same time. They stared at each other until Stayne made a lunge for his neck. They moved towards the center of the fighting and began a sword duel. Mirana and Iracebeth turned their gazes on me. Their eyes were black. I slowly backed away, them following the whole time. I was scared, yes, but I was ready for whatever they threw my way.

"Silly Alice. Why would you take the crown from us?" Mirana's voice taunted me. If I lived through this, it would haunt me forever.

"What do you suppose we do, sister?" Iracebeth smiled wickedly, hinting to her sister. Mirana, on the other hand, hesitated. Her eyes lightened to a hazel, but grew dark again. She smiled too. I felt the castle wall on my back and breathed much shallower and harder. I widened my eyes as I saw Tarrant rush towards us. He took off Iracebeth's head in one swift movement. The former White Queen stared at her sister and gasped. A single tear fell from her eyes as she looked at us. I saw Tarrant look at her with sympathy. He didn't want to kill her. She had once been his friend. But she betrayed _him_, too.

"Stayne!" She screamed. He ran over and put his sword into my side. I let out a bloodcurdling shriek and fell to the ground. I heard some more metal clinking together as my eyes closed. Then all was silent. Was it over? Were we okay? No, not we. Was Tarrant ok? I felt a slight pressure on my neck and someone counting quietly. Then I was being picked up and carried off somwhere. Eventually, a blackness enveloped me and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I wondered what was happening to me. I was numb here there and everywhere. I heard whispers beyond my kind of people. It sounded almost angelic. The numbness went away and pain filled the void left behind. I whimpered, but it was nothing to worry about surely. After all, this is just a dream, right? I felt something pushing down on me. I pushed back, restraining it. I saw a bright light, calming me immensly. I always thought I'd die in my sleep, peacefully. I thought when I died, I'd have memories of children laughing and playing with me. Memories of Tarrant and I making love or taking strolls in the park when we're 50. Maybe even have our old friends back- Mirana included. Perhaps we'd have had a large family, like Tarrant. He had told me he was one of fifteen. I could only imagine these things now.

My sides burned with a searing sting. I wanted to touch it to try and make it feel better, but my limbs were like dead weights. I wanted to open my eyes, but my eyelids seemed glued shut. I wanted my Hatter and my Margaret. I wanted my mother and my father. I could even want Hamish if it were possibble.

I felt something in my hand and found my remaining strength to squeeze the object and open my eyes the slightest bit...

There sat my Hatter, staring into my eyes with great worry. I couldn't turn my head, but I heard Margaret on the other side of me. I tried to find my voice, but it was hiding from me. That was annoying! The one time I actually want it, it disappears! Ah, there it is!

"Hatter," I croaked.

"Alice, please. Stay awake for me, love. You can't go now." Where exactly am I going? I groaned as the pain grew worse, so much worse I had to shut my eyes. I felt all my conciousness slip away from me, and sank into a world of numbness. But not before I whispered one last sentence. The longest one I could manage.

"It was us...Alice and the Hatter...I love you..."

* * *

**Woahhh...I didn't expect to wwrite that ending, but it just came out that way. Remember, there's one more chapter and miracles happen, so we can only wonder...I have 2 possiblities in mind, but I don't know which one I'll use...I love this story because it's my first :D Maybe it'll be one of those never ending ones that I just can't put down...soooI have a buncha stories goin on now, and it may take a while to update after this.**


	16. Epilouge

**This time, the author's note will be at the end, because I have so much to say **

**Happy Reading…**

**Kylie the Kiwi**

_**Tarrant POV**_

I sit here in the Tulgey Wood- exactly where the former Hightopps lived- next to my wife, watching our son. It's been years since it happened and yet the day that haunts me. Her words echo in my mind, _"It was us…Alice and the Hatter…I love you." _They will stay with me forever, whether I want them to or not. I won't forget them, I promise.

I have a little boy by the named Tarrant Hightopp Junior, or T.J. for short. I love him dearly. He looks exactly like me- orange hair, green eyes, pale white skin, and changing eyelids. My wife has golden locks of hair and pretty brown eyes. I can't believe how much I love her. She understands me. I've told her of the nightmares, the ones that wake me in the middle of the night. The ones of the battle between Stayne and I. The one in which I had to kill my best friend to try and save….._her._

"A penny for your thoughts, my mad-man?" I smile at my wife who is grinning happily.

"Just thinking. Thinking is a dangerous game you know. Dreaded state of mind, it is." She giggled and planted a kiss on my cheek. I sigh; wondering if there was ever a better day than this one right here. My baby girl giggles in my lap, and I look down.

There she is. Blonde hair and brown eyes, like her mother. But unlike her mother, her skin is very pale and her nose is a tiny bit flat. Her hair is curlier and her lips are a slight red-ish pink. I know exactly where she got those looks, just not how. And as I stare at my daughter, she smiles back, making me remember exactly who she was named after. My best friend. My fiancée. My love. My always late (naughty) mad-woman.

_Alice._

* * *

**I just want to say, thank you all! I love you soooo much! I can't begin to express my gratitude. You put up with my over exaggeration, my short sentences, my repeated words, and my short confusing chapters. I'm getting a little teary eyed writing this because I'm saying bye-bye to my very first fanfiction…**

**I especially want to thank those who stuck with me through this whole thing, such as (but not limited to)-**

**-Mezzanote (o.m.g. Mezzanote played a huge part in this. I think you deserve a round of applause! You were awesome this whole time, giving ideas and all that)**

**-Deathroman13 (New reader, but reviewed often)**

**-James Birdsong (not registered, but still reviewed often)**

**-PixieEclipse (always had words of encouragement)**

**-Lo M (not registered, but still reviewed)**

**-theBurgundyRose (just plain awesome!)**

**And my very first reviewer!**

**-Exic (thank you for being the first!)**

**And to new readers who are just reading this whole thing for the first time, I'll still check back here for reviews, so please, feel free! It's such a nice little review button...**

**_Any new ideas for stories, I will take them all gratefully._ Now I'm babbling on so I don't have to say goodbye… :') **_I swear, it's allergies...oh god, no they're not!_

**As of right now, this story has a total of:**

**-either 1,324 or 5,055**** Hits (this site has both listed, so yeah)**

**-50 reviews**

**-about 491 visitors**

**-19 favorites**

**-15 alerts**

**Thank you for these wonderful numbers!**

_

* * *

_

**Love you all and I'll never forget you, so don't you forget Kylie the Kiwi! And so this is our final farewell...**

**Kylie**

**(It's killing me {literally} to press the complete button...goodbye, my lovlies! Kepp in touch...)**


	17. Explanation For the Confused Readers

**Had to post one more, just for explanation purposes in case anyone was confused.**

**So, our lovely Alice died from blood-loss with Tarrant and Margaret by her side. Margaret became the new queen of Underland and it prospered like never before. Tarrant moved back out to the Tulgey Wood and eventually married. (what a beautiful M word) Well he married a woman named Emma- she had blond hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Who did this remind him of? Alice of course, which is why he loves her. The had one boy named T.J. and a little girl named Alice. They named her Alice because of her looks and to simply remember the Champion of their Underland...**

**Love you all, good bye for real**

**Kylie the Kiwi**


End file.
